I'm gonna be her girlfriend
by makoyto2500
Summary: Miley/lily fic fluff. Miley has a tough breakup.


Hello Makoyto here with another fic here called I'm going to be your girlfriend. Based of course of song by Avril Levine and a really good amv I saw on you tube.

The story goes as followed Miley gets tired of dating makayla and starts telling lily about their latest fight. So get comfy grab a snack cause our feature is about

to begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.…………. Action. (btw " " means they talking.)

____________________________________________________________

"Miley what's the matter ? " Lily asked as she turned off the tv. I t had been a wonderful Saturday with her best friend and secret crush, they played whiffle ball

rode on twelve roller coasters, gave each other complete make overs yet still something seemed to bother he pop star icon to no end.

"Nothing Lily" answered Miley, who sounded unconvincing even to her self. "Come now Miley, I've known you too long to know when my

best friend in the whole entire world feels down in the dumps." " Looks if it's about the sleepover I understand that Hannah comes first

and this concert coming up means a lot to you. "

"No lily it isn't about the stupid concert it's about - " just then she became quiet almost too quiet lily tickled her to make her smile.

"Confess Miley you been acting strange, really strange lately." "Okay but you must pinky swear not to tell anyone ok?'' "Sure Miley whatever just tell me ok!!!!!!!!''

Afterwards there was a great deal of silence between the two until Lily finally spoke up and said, "when did you feel you two were becoming distant as a couple?''

When she didn't return my calls from the last fight we had.'' Boy she remembers that one it was a very big tiff over missing dinner dates and something or other about

meeting each other parents.

"I JUST KNEW SHE WASN'T RIGHT FOR YOU!!!" Lily shouted to the high heavens. "Hey She's got a good side too I'll have you know." "She's just been busy with stuff and

new premiere is all." Just then the phone ring

And thinking it was joannie answered only to blush as she heard Makayla say hello.

"Hey Makayla look we have to talk okay can you meet me at the shack today around 3 p.m." She was struck hard when she heard a resounding NO come from the other end.

"Look Miley you cute and all but see its that Jake has this sequel on his hands and he needs a actress of my caliber to help him pull this off right." Miley slammed the phone down

and cried as Lily held her tight and kissed her cheek. "Makayla says we should end this now why we have chance and can recover." "Miley if there's anything I can do just ask okay."

Lily said with deep conviction and sorrow in her heart.

"You can find me another girlfriend please?" Miley asked with cascading tears in her eyes. "Aw sweet heart I'll love you forever okay." Lily said holding her friend and crush. Miley stopped

sobbing for a moment to realize what Lily just said. "What did you just say Trescott?" was Miley only response. "Well Miley I , ah said I'll always love and care for you" Lily repeated uncertain

Miley fully understood what she just said.

"Okay Trescott, out with it how long have you had a crush on me or am I reading too much here." said Miley. "Man now you become perceptive, I've loved you since like the third concert you took

me too as Hannah I didn't even know you were gay." Answered Liley back. "Didn't either until Makayla kissed me in that theater Friday. Retorted Miley.

"Well we can go out sometimes when you are over Makayla that is "

Asked Liley optimistic. "Sure just give me some time okay, she was my first girlfriend and need some space right now." Miley told her as she look at Liley. This was the first time she seen her this way.

"You know you would make an excellently cute girlfriend Lily." Miley surmised . "No love I'll be YOUR excellently cute girlfriend. " Liley shot back with a smile that could be seen from Malibu to Hollywood

and back again.

**_____________________________________________________________**

Okay done hopes you like please read/review or flame all the same to me until then bye all.

June 5, 2009, 2:45 PM


End file.
